


Roses Are Red, My Love.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Scars, Slow Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's pov in the years following a horrific act of sibling rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red, My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I needed a villain for the piece, and Gerard fit the need. No slur intended - it's PURELY for the sake of a fictitious relationship.
> 
> I was in a super dark place just after Valentines when I wrote this contest entry.

Roses are red, my love,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet my love,  
But not as sweet as you.

That's what the song says, anyway. YOUR love wasn't sweet, it was more like sour. All I wanted was someone that loved me, and that I could love, I guess I'm too unlovable for that to happen, more so now than ever. Who'd love fat, spike haired lump of lard like me, anyway? You taught me that. I guess I owe you thanks for that at least. Better to know I suppose.

Do you recall, I wonder, how we first met? It was so clichéd it was unbelievable. I wish I had never gone to that stupid disco now, the first I ever went to, the last as well. I was sound tech for the band that was playing that night, and you were one of the guest singers. I couldn't take my eyes off you, and you knew it. Shaking your ass as you sang, oozing sex appeal in waves, I stood no chance, against you, or with you so I thought. I can't help wishing I'd been right.

When the live music made way for a DJ and sound tracks, you made your move, sweeping over to me, where I was packing the amps and other gear away. Perching on one of the amps as I carefully packed away the cables, you started to chat me up, and like an idiot, I believed every word you spoke. If only I'd known then what I know now. You bought me a drink, and took me out for dinner, before taking me back to yours for the night. I was so naïve, I actually thought you meant all those things you said to me. It wasn't for another month that one of your bands guitarists clued me in on what was really happening. I loathed you then, but I detest myself even more. When I finally tackled you about it, you didn't even bother to deny it, just stood there laughing, before telling me how no-one could love a freaky lard barrel like me, that what I'd had with you was the best offer I'd ever get. God you were vicious, with your fists as well as your mouth. I had to go to Casualty to get treatment for the injuries you'd inflicted. 

Going back to my flat, I couldn't believe how I'd let you use and abuse me for so long. Thinking back on it, with hindsight, you were never as gentle or considerate as you could have been, were you Gerard. Just the THOUGHT of your name makes me feel nauseous now. If this is love, let death find me soon, and put me out of my infinite misery.

 

DRRRRIIIINGGGGGGG  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings, jolting me out of my musings. Can I be bothered to answer it? Nah, they'll leave in a little while, I return to my contemplations. BANG BANG BANG Oh, for gods sake, fuck off and leave me in peace! Reluctantly, I get to my feet.

Opening the door, I get a whale of a surprise. Mikey, your little brother, is my persistent visitor. Frowning, I ask him what he wants. "Can … can I come in, please Bob? I just heard what my brother did, and had to see that you're alright. But you aren't, are you? I can see that you aren't. Let me in, please, I have to talk to you." Shrugging, I move aside so he can come in, then shut the door and lead the way into the living room- dying room.

Mikey follows behind me, looking both nervous and excited, what's there to be excited over? Unless he, like you, is turned on by blood. Might be a family trait for all I know, for all I care. Waving him into a seat, I return to my armchair, and observe him silently, waiting to see what brings him here. Looking around, it's as though he can't meet my eyes for some reason. Oh well, strange family after all. Suddenly, Mikey takes a deep breath, scrambles to his knees in front of me, and, taking my hand in his, starts to talk. I always wondered why he's so quiet during interviews with the band, now more than ever, he has a beautiful voice, every bit as sexy as yours, if slightly quieter. I realize he's still talking, and concentrate on what he's saying.

"Bob, I couldn't stand the thought of you hurt, at my brother's hands, or anyone else's come there too. I … I know I'm not sexy like Gerard, or exciting like Frank, or energetic like Ray, but … could I come to see you sometimes? I … I really like you Bob. You … you're special, and I won't let you believe otherwise, regardless what Geetard will have told you. I know my brother, I may love him, he's family, so it's safe enough for me to, but god help anyone else that does. He's a user, an abuser, he takes without giving, and doesn't care who he hurts. Will … will you come out with me sometime, so we can get to know each other properly, not as brother and brothers lover, but friends, possibly more? You really mean a lot to me, and I'd hate to see you feel so … broken as Gerard's last partner. Please Bob. Come out with me? Even if it's only dinner at mine. Please?"

Looking at him, I saw him as if for the first time, properly looking at him, not as a Way, but as Mikey. A man in his own right, not an extension of you. You might have the edge over him in the sassy, brazen sex appeal stakes, but Mikey has a quiet dignity and grace that you could never match, never. Seeing the desperate appeal and expectation of rejection in his eyes, I realized how badly hurt he'd been by being judged and found wanting compared to you, always living in your shadow. Maybe we could help each other, recover the Self Esteem we'd both lost to you. Taking his hand, I spoke for the first time since we entered the room. "Mikey. What do you want from me? What is it you hope to gain by coming here today? Do you want to get one up on your brother? Revenge for something? What? Tell me the truth now, because I KNOW you couldn't fancy me, much less love me. Tell me the truth, and we'll see if we can help each other. Have dinner here with me tonight so we can talk."

Mikey, looking upset climbed to his feet, and, bending over me, planted a kiss, right on my lips. He tasted warm, of coffee and cigarettes, and a tingle like an electric charge ran down my back from his lips. Straightening, he demanded "Now do you think I'm kidding you? Fooling around? I'm deadly serious about this Bob, and if you don't believe me ….." He tailed off, eyes glazing with tears, and I felt terrible. For what you'd done to me, I'd just done to him. I had to put this right. Taking my courage in both hands, I took a hold of his hand again. "Mikey. I'm sorry, Gerard … no, no excuses. I made a mistake, confused you with that halfwit that calls himself your brother. I know you wouldn't treat me, or anyone, like he did. Please, stay, have dinner with me, lets start over. I do want to get to know you, I just …. I guess I don't trust my judgement anymore after ….. him." Thank god he accepted my apology. I don't know what I'd have done otherwise. 

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, just the two of us, with a take out meal, because I still wasn't physically fit enough to cook yet after your attack on my. Broken fingers and cracked ribs make moving difficult, never mind the gashes on my arms with stitches in, or the black eye. Mikey saw past all that though. Somehow, he saw something in me that he wanted to get to know better, like I wanted to get to know the man that lived in your shadow, a man with more substance than you'll ever have. A man I could really come to love, in time. 

 

Time. One thing we were never destined to have, little though we knew it then. That evening, the world opened up before us like an oyster before a Chef. We were like two halves of a whole, completing and complimenting each other in every conceivable way. Yin and Yang, Alpha and Omega, bottle and cork, if only it could have stayed that way. We decided to take it slow, well slower than you and I had anyway. We both wanted to be sure that this was right for us, so the day's rolled into weeks, weeks into months, months into a year. On our first anniversary, a year and a day since you beat me so badly, we made an announcement to our families and friends of our relationship, and that we were serious about one another. Maybe if we'd kept it secret ….

No use in thinking like that now, it doesn't help. The only think that keeps me sane is the knowledge of justice, swift and sure that was visited on you. You couldn't handle the fact that Mikey and I were getting out from under your thumb, under your foot. As we drove home to the flat we now shared, you came after us in your car, deliberately ramming us into the Cliffside, we didn't stand a chance against that muscle machine you drove, not one chance. When the side crumpled in, my poor, sweet Mikey got crushed. Died almost right away – almost. I was injured, but managed to clamber out, I was just rounding the back of the car to try to help Mikey when the engine caught fire. I still hear him screaming as he burned alive in that inferno. Seeing your brother dying was a wake up call for you, I guess, you certainly sped away from there fast enough. When the emergency services finally arrived, my sweet Mikey was dead, and I was so horrifically burned and crippled, they didn't know if I would survive, I wish I hadn't.

When I came round in the hospital, no-one knew how to tell me the news. My ears had melted in the fire, so I couldn't hear, my eyes burnt out, so I couldn't read, and my skin was burned to a crisp so they couldn't even spell it out on my hands. But I sensed what they were trying to convey. You'd been in an accident that same night, so intent on getting away from the crash you caused, you missed a turn in the road, and came off the cliff road, over the edge, and into the sea. You drowned before you could free yourself. Justice of a sort, I suppose. 

Now, years later, and I still feel bitterness toward you for stealing the happiness I could have had with Mikey. For ruining my own health, and leaving your daughter without a Father. You never knew your latest victim … I mean, girlfriend, was pregnant. Your daughter is twelve now, and her mother brings her to see her 'Uncle Bob' once a month, a caring girl she is to, a real credit to Linsey. I'm not long for this world myself now, the toxic smoke I inhaled that fateful night has been slowly killing me ever since. I'll soon be with my Mikey again, for all time, and this time around, there is no way in heaven or hell you can do anything about it. See you on the other side Gerard. Mikey, I'm coming my love!

 

THE END.


End file.
